Relatively in Love
by MadMadameCandeska
Summary: Coming back through the wardrobe seemed easy enough, but what happens when one of the siblings finds herself in love with her elder brother? i just want to add that i cannot, simply cannot believe i wrote this over 6 years ago and i just now finished it. talk about slack-ass, i am very glad that someone read it and asked to be updated! still shocked, but glad i finished it!
1. Chapter 1

The first night back was the strangest for them all, each tossed and turned in the cotton sheets opposed from their usual silken threads from their thrones back in Narnia. Edmund found sleep before the others, while Lucy drifted, Susan crept from her room to the sitting room joined to Peter's. She sighed when she could clearly hear the other's snores, and wrapped her robe around her tightly as she climbed into a worn leather chair next to a large bay window. Overlooking the bare garden, she recalled the one that flourished under her balcony back in Narnia and how sweet the flowers scented the air. Caught up in her memories she barely noticed that Peter had joined her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he remarked as he flopped down in the chair aside from her. His blond hair was messy and unkept, she noticed it then recalled her own that was hung loosely at her shoulders. Oddly, she wondered how her own was dark and his so light and closely matched that of their father's, but her own matched nothing to that of neither their parents.

"No," she replied, and kept her view looking out of the window. "But I think the other's are asleep."

"I still cant believe that we are back and it was as if we were only missing for mere seconds." he said also looking out the window, trying to find what she was staring at. "I mean...we were there for _years_."

"I know."

The massive grandfather clock rang out, marking that is was midnight. Both of them looked at each other, first Peter yawned and Susan finished it and smiled. The air between them was ridged and odd, both looked away from each other quickly and rose from the chairs.

"Better get some sleep." Susan murmured, turning toward her room.

"Good night." smiled Peter as he did the same. The night captured them both in their dreams, but soon the sun rose and called them from their beds.

"Susan!" cried the familiar voice of her little sister Lucy as she jumped on her bed and pulled back the blankets. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"I hear you, I hear you." Susan mumbled as she sat up and fought the urge to push Lucy off the bed. "What is it?"

"I was wondering...could we...?" Lucy continued until Susan caught on.

"The Professor explained that we wont be able to return," Susan saw her sister begin to frown. "Not directly, anyway. We were summoned to Narnia when they needed us, and now they don't."

"I for one believe that they need their kings and queens." her bedroom door opened to reveal Edmund, dressed and ready to go. "Aslan did say that once and king and queen of Narnia, always a king and queen."

"Yes, but he never mentioned that it might change when we came back." Peter added as he came in also already dressed. Susan then pulled up the blankets to her chin.

"Could I possibly have the chance to get up and ready?" her voice was harsh, but it made the rest of them smile and slowly follow one another out. Peter was the last to leave, closing the door behind him, he winked as the door clinked into place. Getting up, she eased her way to the mirror, she looked at herself closely. Something was different, she felt different...something was odd and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why cant we go back?" Edmund demanded, slamming his fist down on the breakfast table. It was just the three of them at the moment, Peter was staring at the door and slowly brought his spoon filled to his mouth but not paying any attention fully missed his mouth as Susan walked through the door.

"Maybe you should watch what you are doing?" Susan laughed as Peter raced to wipe the spilled oatmeal from his chin.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Edmund roared from the table. "Narnia needs us! Peter is High King, and we all had our duties!"

"Narnia was at peace, Ed." Peter put down his spoon and reached for the pitcher of juice to refill his glass and top off Lucy's. "Besides, _this_ is our true lives. What about mom and dad? And the Professor? This is our true home."

"How can you sit there and say that? Narnia is also our home! We saved them!" Edmund stood up.

"Still just as spoiled as ever, aren't you!" Peter did the same and pushed his chair back with his legs. "All you ever cared about was yourself! You haven't changed at all!"

"In my opinion, neither of you have changed." Susan said levelly, both of them shot their gazes at her. "Edmund is as conceited as ever, and you Peter are as bossy as you have ever been."

"Oh, and you have changed so much Miss High and Mighty?" Edmund brought his wrath down on her. "Think you know everything all of a sudden?"

"What I do know Ed, is that we shouldn't devote our whole lives to going back," she looked to Peter. "Like Peter said, this is our home."

"Always on his side!" Edmund yelled and marched out of the room. Lucy sat and enjoyed her breakfast, despite her siblings. Peter grabbed at his chair and sat back down as Susan chose her own chair aside from Lucy.

"Like I actual take sides in this sort of thing." Susan eyes darted from Peter and Lucy as she reached for a glass.

"Yes, well you two do always stick together." Lucy said then crammed a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

Peter and Susan exchanged glances, but he soon declared he was finished and raced out. Lucy and Susan was left and remained silent, till Mrs. McCredy barged in with several letters in her hands.

"To each of you," she handed two out to the girls. "From your mother. I'll give the other's their's later."

Lucy, out of a fit of pure joy, hugged her letter and raced out to enjoy it all to herself. Susan, thankful for the quiet, set aside her breakfast and ripped the envelope. Scanning the letter, she soon stopped and then continued to actually pay attention to her mother's letter.

_Dearest Susan,_

_The war progresses and I feel that it is time for you to know the truth_ . Your father and I love you very much, in our eyes you are our daughter but we have kept this secret from you too long and I fear that I may never see you again to tell you in person. You are adopted, actually your mother brought you to us, she was poor and sick and knew that we wanted children. We never saw her after she gave you to me wrapped in a blanket. Oh Susan, I wanted to tell you so many times...but it never seemed to matter, we loved you and you loved us and that is all that mattered. I hope you wont hold this against your father and I, we only did what we thought was right and not tell you until now. I love you, and please look after the others.

Love always,

Mother

Susan slowly folded the letter back, setting it down she leaned back in her chair and stared at the piece of paper. She couldn't believe it, her whole life...not exactly a lie but not really being their daughter nor the sister to Edmund, Lucy and _Peter._ With open eyes she thought of Peter, how awkward their actions had been toward one another, did he know? He was clearly two years her senior, could he possibly remember one day their mother being handed a baby wrapped in a blanket and then soon called his sister? She wanted to ask him, to tell them all...but she would never know how to bring it up. Then thoughts of other parents entered her mind, her mother said that her true mother was poor and sick, but what about her father? What was their story, where did they come from, where did she come from? All these questions raced in her mind, too fast for her logic to answer them. She dared to write back, what would she say? Report to her mother that she oddly has known this her entire life, that she has growing tensions toward Peter?

The dining room door opened and Peter barged in, along with his letter clutched in his hand. He looked angry, and quickly Susan grabbed her own letter and crammed it into her pocket.

"Have you read yours?" Peter asked, his face creased with annoyance. "Mine is nothing but ordering me about, asking me to care for the younger ones and keep an eye on you. There was no "I miss you" or "how are things?" She simply demands that I take care of you all, which is fine, but she is acting as if I don't already!"

"You know she means well, Peter." Susan sat up and patted him on the shoulder. "Just that it bothers her that she isn't here with us."

"Yes, its just a bother really." he calmed down. "I wanted to join the army, you know. She wouldn't let me, is all. I want to be near father, and do some good for more than my family."

"You know you are too young Peter!" Susan said almost in a fear that he would leave and join anyway. "And what would we do without you, God only knows where Father is."

_God only knows who my father really is, is more like it._ Susan thought to herself. _Or for that matter if he is still alive and who is my mother as well._

"I know," Peter saw a glint of concern in her eyes. "No need to worry though, I will never leave you...or the others. What did your letter say?"

Susan paused and fought with herself on how to answer, "Just the usual, to help you with Edmund and Lucy, to care for them as she would...and to keep _you_ under control."

"Me?" Peter laughed. "It is Ed who needs to be under control."

"Yes, well you don't do much better when he gets you going." she replied swallowing a guilty lump down her throat. "But we should try to makes things easier since we are back, try to keep their minds away from Narnia."

"Do you not miss it?" Peter asked sitting down next to her. "Miss our friends or who we were?"

"I know who I am." Susan lied, she knew very far from the fact. "I do miss them, but I also missed this world when we were away, but yes. I miss Narnia very much, we left in such a hurry we left them with new worlds starting..."

"It all seems like a dream now, like a dream that hardly ended."

"Yes, but we mustn't keep to our dreams, Peter." Susan said and then sighed as she slumped in her chair, she didn't notice his soft smile as he watched her.

"How can you always be so logical? That brain of your's never stops, it just keeps on taking the abstract and making it into fact." he rose and grabbed her hand and brought her up with him.

"Someone has to in this family." she had said it, then sadly wished she could take it back. It was true, no matter how she would like to look around it, they were family. Despite a embarrassing blood test, they shared the same parents. She loved the same people that Peter called mother and father, in her eyes they were her true parents, but not matter how she viewed the question, she felt something other than sibling love for her elder brother Peter.

As he held her hand he couldn't help but try to suppress this feeling of mad butterflies beating themselfs against his ribs. His smile faded as he felt Susan take her hand back, but was over joyed that she joined him in trying to locate the others outside. It was hardly a fun thing to find the two younger children together, it always ended in them fighting. Edmund yelling at Lucy which always brought her to tears and then her hitting him, ending in Edmund's tears of pain and embarrassment. Other than the worries of his siblings quarrels, the problem now was how he felt about his elder sister, Susan. When she walked into a room, his stomach jumps and he constantly tried to create conversations that she would have to answer or die. He wanted to keep her in his eye sight at all time, but then it would hit him hard that he was having all these emotions over his sister. It would sicken him to the point of prayer, where he could only ask God for deliverance from his feelings. How could something like this happened, the thought of Susan both made him free and happy, but also self-hating and confused.

"When do you suppose they will stop fighting?" he laughed as he caught sight of them chasing each other around a tree. "Ed leave her alone!"

Nursing a black eye, Edmund stopped and ran to Peter and Susan. "It's all her! Look what she has done!"

"Serves him right, he said that we would never return to Narnia if Susan had her way!" Lucy walked to her other siblings and chose to stand near Susan.

They all stared down at Edmund, who if at all possible, would have made himself shrink and run away. "I'm sorry, Susan."

"There is no need, Edmund." Susan said, they all looked at her surprised. "If I did have my way, we would never return."

Shocked, Peter experienced a emotion he had never had toward Susan, anger. "Susan, why are you so set against not going. Narnia is much as our responsible as this world is."

"I just don't see why we should bother, this is our world! We have much more important things to settle here!" she said loudly, she desperately wanted to explain why Narnia was far from her mind, she wanted nothing more than to learn to truth about her parentage. She had no wanting to run away from a life she just found turned upside down.

"Does this mean that if we were to return you would not?" Peter asked. "You would stay here?"

"Someone has too, time may not pass in Narnia and here but I have things to settle." she replied honestly.

Totally missing her point, Peter pressed onward. "You cannot win the war here, Susan. All we have here is time to wait and hope for the war to end."

"Then I shall wait."

The next few weeks were quiet and distant, three of the siblings had joined up in the search to return and one stayed either in her room or the library where she fought with herself on a pending letter to her mother. Already sending her own written work back, she waited for her mother's next installment. Recalling what she had written...

...Should I tell the others?...

She could only guess what her mother could possibly advise. Its not an everyday occurrence that one would have to tell your family that you are no longer apart of, or for that matter, been a true blood relative the whole time of knowing them. She dared not reveal any of her feelings to her mother, not that she would but she kept her letter very cut and dry. Her mother was no doubt going through hard times, constantly worrying about the safety of her husband and children, her own protection came after the fact. She heard the soft click of the library door, turning she found Peter squinting in the darkness.

"No windows Susan?" he laughed as he found the drapes and opened them, he halfway figured he would have heard her hiss by the way she had been acting. "Well, I just came to tell you that Mother has sent letters to each of us."

She perked up and dodged toward the door, "Oh really? That's good, I've been waiting for my next one."

Light on his feet, he caught her and stood before her in the doorway. "What is up with you, Susan? You've been acting so weird here lately, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Nothing, just let my by." she said trying to push him out of her way, but he barely bolted. She could smell his scent, a delightful mixture of his hormones seeping through his growing body and a sweet scent of honeysuckles. She noticed his tan arms, a sign that he has spent much of his time outside where she his total opposite, has spent most her days tucked inside the lair of the Professor's study.

"No, we used to be able to talk about everything." he said, noticing every inch of her as she pushed against him. "Why have you changed?"

"People change!" she said and with all her might pushed him down, his finger's slipping from the doorway, they both came crashing down. She on top of him, they caught each other in a dead lock star into a pair of blue eyes belonging to Peter and a pair of warm honey of Susan's. Minutes passed as they laid there, shocked about what just happened and just caught up in the moment. Susan noticed that ever so silently Peter's lips were edging their way to hers, thinking fast she did what she seemed the right thing to do in a situation such as this. Taking her weight off her right hand, she punched Peter in the face.

"OW!" he screamed as he held his nose as it spouted blood between his fingers. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled, grabbing his elbow as he tilted his head back, she guided him to the kitchen. "I didn't mean it!"

"It bloody felt like you meant something!" he said as he reached for a wet rag to whip the blood away. "I never would have thought you would hit me."

"You wouldn't get out of my way," she said trying to be as sympathetic as she would let herself. "Its entirely your fault."

"My fault?" he said removing the blood stained rag and facing her, the kitchen door swung open to bring in Lucy, Edmund and the Professor.

"Oh my, what has happened here?" the Professor asked slowly making his way to Peter. Cupping the boy's chin in he hand he turned his head which ever way to examine him more closely. "No serious damage, I'm afraid. I take it that this is the handy work of Susan?"

Edmund and Lucy eyes Susan, the past weeks had not earned her any points with the two, and now with hitting their leader it proved to be a bad move. Surprisingly, Peter made a little bridge to fix it between the four of them.

"It wasn't her fault," he said eyeing her guilty frown as she looked away from him. "I provoked her, Professor."

"I believe that all is well now," he released Peter and turned to eye Susan. "Are you feeling alright, I have been told that you have been experiencing some...troubles?"

"No sir." Susan looked up at t he Professor, it was never the fact that he gave her any fear, but a stare from the man gave you the wanting to slink away unnoticed if at all possible. "I was only wanting the letter from my mother."

"Ah yes, I was informed that your mother has found a way to write the four of you." he said softly, even the war bothered him though he saw to it that the children heard very little about it. "But it seems that while the two of you were...confront each other, Edmund and Lucy have discovered-"

"The door has opened!" Lucy cried loudly.

"What door?" Susan asked.

"_The_ door you idiot! The door to Narnia!" Edmund cried louder. Peter and Susan exchanged glances.

"Aren't we going?" Lucy tugged at Peter's hand. "Come before it closes again!"

"What about you Professor?" Peter asked, he of all people was most interested in the place that the children had went on about. "Will you join us?"

Torn, Susan stood before them, she knew that in her heart she also wanted to return to Narnia, a place that offered her a rank of queen and power that her own world denied her. She looked to the Professor, his own face was constricted in deep thought and then he smiled to them.

"If you would permit it so, Peter. I would enjoy it very much to see your world of Narnia." he replied and Lucy let go of Peter's hand and grabbed the old man's instead.

"Let us hurry then, Professor!" She laughed and dragged him and Edmund out of the kitchen, leaving Peter and Susan to themselves.

"I dare say we need to pack." Susan said moving to follow the others, but Peter grabbed her arm. "Haven't we been through this already, Peter?"

"You don't have to go," he said softly then he remembered the object of her concern and grabbed the letter from the table. "_We _don't have to go."

Seeing the letter in his hand she grabbed it, "I already have all I need, let's go."

"Am I missing a few coats in here?" the Professor asked as Lucy, who was in the lead, tugged him through forest of coats. "These were my mother's mind you."

"No need for fur coats anymore, Professor!" Edmund cheered as he helped push the old man through the wardrobe. "Peter! Susan! Is that you behind us?"

"Yes Ed, keep pushing on!" Peter had grabbed Susan hand as they heaved their way into Narnia, their distant memories brought them to halfway expect a snow covered world on the other end but instead was greeted by the court they had once left.

Trumpets blared as the littlest queen entered her dominion, "Hello everyone!"

But as it was seen that the kings and queens had returned back to their original state, the court before them stood confused and one fawn was crestfallen. A centaur, once the trusted general of the High King's army, stepped forward.

"Who is the other man of Adam that you bring, my lady?" he asked, his hand firmly rested in his sword.

"A Professor from our world," Lucy said smiling broadly.

As Peter emerged with Susan the entire parade of creatures seemed to go at ease with the sight of their High King present. Without much of a welcome they were escorted back to their grand castle. Changed and dressed in Narnia's finest, a fine dinner was set before them. Edmund and Lucy were all too excited while Peter seemed to have his mind else where and Susan merely entertained the Professor as he questioned every last detail about Narnia. After the feast, tired from their delight, Edmund and Lucy found their quarters all to fast, leaving Susan and Peter to wander their sleepless marbled halls to meet outside in one of the gardens.

"Thankful for the moonlight," Susan smiled as she met her brother by the pale roses. "I feel at peace once more, but you are troubled?"

"Troubled indeed," Peter turned to lean on a carved statue of Aslan. "I thought that returning here would ease all our pains, but it seems it has caused a few more than I had intended. Did Lucy ever speak to you about Tumnus?"

"No, nothing but it was obvious wasn't it?" she smirked plucking a bloom and cuddling it in one hand. "I saw his face when we came through the wardrobe, I've never seen him so sad."

"Do you blame him? We leave without a word, and return...children? He was in love with her, and from what I have taken...he was planning on asking to marry her." Peter sighed and held his head in his hand as he sank to rest beside the massive statue. "I can imagine what he is going through, he cant have her and can't even talk to her about it, she is so young."

"I had almost forgotten how young we were when we first came here." she said, and looked down at Peter and joined him. Forgetting her etiquette she sat crossed legged, fixing her dress to make sure it properly draped across her knees she sat next to him. "But it seems that she herself has forgotten. One thing I have come to know about Narnia, it is a place of forgetting. Remember, we barely even knew the street lamp when we saw it."

"But what are we going to tell Tumnus?" Peter kept to the same subject. "Sorry Mate, wait till she's older...again?"

"Sometimes we cant all ways have what we want," Susan said without thinking. "No matter how much we think we love them or deserve them."

"Is that how you feel about things, Sue?" he asked, taking that plunge in which she was barely listening. "That you want something but can't have it?"

Blinking at his words, she turned to face him. His eyes were dead set on her, then it happened. Without warning or without asking, he quickly kissed her lips. Ever so silently at first, without hesitation she continued to kiss him back. He brought his hands up to her face, gently and then with full forced ran his finger's through her hair, pulling every inch of her closer to him. Not fighting she took her own hand and brought him to her, her hands gripped his neck. Every kiss turned into another, slowly each other them began to move downward, nimble finger's fought to find clasps and buttons...and then, his finger's found her necklace. A locket given to her by their parents, her name engraved on the front and inside it held two tiny pictures of their mother and father. It was too much for him to handle, he then pushed her away. Their lips made a smacking sound as they released one another.

Susan's hands went immediately to clasp back her collar and then she two found what had stopped him, she didn't know what to say and just as she was about to tell him of her secret he was gone. No sign of him, he had left her...left her in his disgust and rage. In tears and pure sickness she raced to her room, bolted the door then continued to fall on her bed where she laid there and cried until morning, when only the sun gave her any peace she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey people, thanks for the great reviews, it means a lot this being my first fic and all!)

A softly knocking roused her, she quickly sat up. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" a voice called, one she quickly noted wasn't Peter's but that to the Professor.

"Yes, Professor." Susan said standing up from her bed and smoothing out the creases of her dress. The door opened and she saw the Professor, now dressed in Narnia highest fashions still gripping his pipe in his mouth. "Good morning."

Noting Susan's look and smearing of eye make up, "You seem as though you are not having such a day, Susan?"

"I just fell asleep before changing that's all." she tried to smile, but saw he could see past her fake smiles. "Its nothing." she said halfway trying to convince herself too.

"Your mother confided your secret with me," he said bluntly which nearly knocked Susan down, she leaned against her bed and slowly slid down to the stone floor. She began to shutter, even tears could not escape her. Racing to her side, he got on his knees and brought her slumped body to his chest. "It is not all that bad, my dear. At least you now know, not that your parentage matters. You know who has raised you and loves you."

"I know all to well who loves me, Professor." she muttered. "How can I love my parents when I love their son?"

The Professor shocked at her words, lifted her up to see her face. "Susan what do you mean?"

"I mean just as I said," tears streamed down her face. Saying it aloud made it even worse, giving it life it seemed to cost her, her own. "What am I to do, Professor?"

Speechless, the Professor only looked to the poor child he held in his arms. Here before him sat a crying child, a confused young woman, and above all a little queen. Susan had always been the most levelheaded child he had ever met, and out of the four of them, the most logical one. Now, as he viewed her, he saw that her world had recently been turned upside down. Her parents were not her blood kin, and now that she had developed feelings for a boy she had called her brother her entire life.

"Every person will go through a troublesome time in their lives, Susan. Some are not so difficult to conquer, but those that are when they are defeated bring out a stronger person." he said majestically. "I wish I had some sort of answer to give you, at least you now know that your love is not in vain?"

"Not in vain? I am in love with a boy who I have called brother! Who I have looked up to my entire life, we share the same parents!" she raged pushing away from him. "My mother should have taken this to her grave, she has ruined my life!"

"Has she?" he asked, his eye brows raised. "If you would have never known, would you still not of had some sort of doubt? Has this never came up before, that you looked different from your siblings and parents?"

She stared at the Professor, it was true but at the moment she was fed up with the truth. "I am leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Narnia has no need for me, nor I Narnia."

Peter, roaming the halls of his castle, walked cold and hard hearted. He was confused and broken, an aging boy to a man, he felt the weight of every ounce of his heavy heart. He knew who he truly loved, he noted that he may be a young man but here in Narnia, the country gave him strength and an all knowing intelligence. In Narnia he felt the ultimate power, that here he reigned supreme and nothing could stop him...but now he felt little and defeated. How could this happen to him, to fall in love with something he could never have and last night committing a ugly sin and acting out upon his feelings, dragging the one he cared about down with him.

Hearing a familiar sound of hooves, he looked up to find a fawn, almost as pale as him. "Have you wandered these halls as well, my friend?" Peter heard Tumnus ask. "As have I ever since you left. I feared that I would never see her again, and now I realize that I never will."

"I have no advice to offer you, Tumnus." Peter mumbled as he stopped to lean against the sturdy walls of the castle. "I am in desperate need of them myself."

"Is there something wrong in Narnia?" Tumnus questioned out of pure habit of being at war his entire life.

"A battle I would gladly welcome other that what has happened." he said with his eyes closed.

"Your highness I do not follow you," Tumnus said coming closer to the boy king. "What's wrong?"

"If I tell you," his blue eyes flicked open, the edges of them red. "You must promise to not breathe it to anyone."

"Have I ever let you down before?" Tumnus tried to offer him a smile but Peter was so grave that Tumnus himself growing cold. "I swear to you, my lord."

"I am in love-."

The fawn smiled, "Is that all-"

"With Susan." The air between them dropped to freezing levels, Tumnus shocked backed away from Peter. He could not even begin to rationalize what he had just heard. The high king in love with his blood sister? Seeing the confused look on Tumnus's face, Peter sank to his knees and sobbed. He threw away his crown that began to slide down along with him, Tumnus stared at the broken king before him.

"What am I to do!" wailed Peter, his tears burned as the streamed down his face. His anger grew within him as he began to pound the marble stone work. Harder and harder he beat the floor, until he felt Tumnus's hand rest on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw streaks of crimson blood, looking at his hands he saw that he had busted his knuckles.

"Have you talked to her about this?" Tumnus said as calmly as he could, he bent down to Peter's level.

"I think she has an idea."

"Susan?" asked a tiny voice from her door. The Professor had long since gone at the orders of Susan. Lucy's eyes were wide as she watched Susan change back into her clothes they had arrived in. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Lucy." she bluntly replied. She carefully lifted her crown off her head and placed it on her massive vanity table. She fingered the delicate golden crown, she adored her crown but even now it seemed meaningless to her. "I'm going home."

"Why?" she asked coming over to her sister and taking her hand in her own. "Why have you changed?"

Susan fought back the tears, gave her little sister a smile. "I just don't want to be here anymore, I want to grow up and stay that age, that's all."

"That's it?" she asked. "Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." she said, then getting to Lucy's level she hugged her. "But don't tell Peter until I have left, okay?"

Lucy, confused as ever, shook her head and watched her leave the room. Out of pure not understanding, Lucy began to cry softly. Susan not far from her room could hear Lucy's tears, shedding her own she pushed herself to not return to her sister but to flee the castle and Narnia, but most of all Peter.

How could she even begin to think of a way to cope with what was happening to her? She never find an easy way to explain to Lucy and Edmund how she wasn't their real sister and how she felt about Peter. It was hard enough coming to terms with it herself, avoiding the topic herself she couldn't ever say it in her head without tears fighting their way out. She wasn't even sure what her plans were once returning to their world. She could easily run away from the Professor's house with him trapped in Narnia as well. It was useless of her to return to her mother, to that life which now refused her, she would some how make it on her own. It would easy to get some sort of job, just as long as she way away. The temptation was too great and too shameful.

Pushing against the massive doors to the castle, she dropped a hood over her head, shielding herself from prying eyes she crept into the forest which once she had played in free and happy, now they offered protection and a place to hide. The leaves crunched under her weight, sweat began to bead on her face and neck as she fought her way threw the underbrush. Picking and clawing at her she soon realized someone was watching her. Old habits possessed her as she quickly whipped her right arm back to get her bow and her left hand to retrieve an arrow, she remember they were left back at the castle.

"Who is there!" she called out as the she felt the vines wrap closer about her.

_Even some of the trees are on her side_ entered Susan thoughts. _No, she couldn't be back. _

"Oh but I am, _Susan."_

((yea, I'm working on the next installment!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, so just to all who has read my little story here and I am thankful for those who have reminded me about this story I began and have yet to finish. After re-reading what I had written so long ago I feel that it is my duty to you to at least finish it. As always exclude grammatical errors, I am terrible when it comes to grammar lol. **

**p.s.**

**--I read the books when I was very young and do not remember a thing so yeah this is purely a made up story and hardly holds any merit to the original.**

*******

**It was voice as sharp as steel, it cut the very life out of you and replaced it with tormenting cold. Susan's eyes darted ever which way to find it's source but found nothing. Her heart pounding against her chest, she kept her gaze and aim outward and readied herself. **

"**Come out." she demanded, her voice strong and loud against the forest surrounding her.**

"**Little Queen there is no need to worry." it called out, cold air began to circle and curl around Susan. Her skin began to prickle as tiny snowflakes whirled her hair and bit at her fingers tightly gripping the bow. **

"**I'm not afraid of you!" Susan cried out. "**_**Jadis!"**_

**The trees then swayed violently, leaves broke off and whirled away a gust of icy wind burled through Susan knocking her down. Losing grip of her weapon, her arms went immediately to her face to block the frost. Susan closed her eyes and held them bitterly tight until she felt that everything had stopped. Looking up and standing before her loomed the White Witch sitting on a large rock, she was drawn and ghastly as ever. **

**Her cheeks were hollow, eyes icy blue and darting directly towards Susan. She wore a tattered dress that had the hint of once being a grand gown. It hung loosely around her thin body, while her long blonde hair did the same. It was comforting to Susan to see the witch in such a state of nothingness. **

"**If I would have to choose which of you ungodly children to like if would have to be you, Susan." the witch hissed. "At least I see wisdom behind those unsightly eyes of yours."**

**Susan watched every move Jadis made, which as she found it pained her to move just an inch. She look worn and old, though she had not a wrinkle on her noble brow she looked washed out against the green of the forest. **

"**What do you want?" Susan said standing up and pushing the leaves off herself. "I thought you were dead."**

"**Aslan came back from the dead once, didn't he not? I killed him myself and yet he fought another day didn't he?" her cold eyes narrowed. "But you, here you are the little queen and all young again I see."**

**Susan didn't now what to respond with, honestly she didn't want to utter another word to the horrid creature who lounged before her as if there was nothing to fear. Susan noted the arrows still on her back and her bow down by her feet, if she was fast enough maybe she could get at least one arrow to her chest before she would counter with an attack. **

"**You wont be able to do it." the witch said levelly. "I may look a certain way but I surely will act differently too."**

**Susan's face contorted, "If you are planning to kill me then do it!"**

**Jadis's eyes lit up at her words, a sly smile spread across her lips. "When those who have nothing to lose wager such things as their lives so carelessly."**

"**It's not a matter of what I have to lose it's that I don't fear death."**

**The witch took in her words, then stood up. She had lost the majestic look ages ago, Susan concluded, even now the old witch had nothing yet she demanded that the memory of what she once had been be remembered.**

**Jadis looked to the horizon, and closed her eyes. The sun was setting and soon the night would be upon them. Gathering what little dignity she had she smiled as she once did when had power. **

"**Tell me then daughter of Eve, what is it you fear?"**

*******

**The return of the kings and queen was duly celebrated but soon a dark shadow came across the high court as news reached them. Lucy and Edmund had already been in the throne room when the first message came, Peter later was notified. Joining them it was also known that Susan was missing.**

"**What do you mean she is missing?" Edmund asked. "She was just here!"**

**Peter looked distraught but had pretended that it was the news of Jadis's untimely return that bothered him. "Perhaps Susan just went out, it isn't as if she needs permission."**

"**She would have told us Peter, you know her she usually doesn't just runaway."**

**Lucy winced at the word 'runaway' and Peter saw it. **

"**Lucy do you know where Susan is?" his glare fell on her. Lucy looked up at her big brother as he stood from his throne and hovered over hers. His usual sweet face was that of a aged angry teen, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and his voice was shattering with every vowel. "This is important Lucy! We have no time for games!"**

"**A promise is a promise!" Lucy's eyes began to water. "She told me to only tell once she was…"**

"**Was what?!" Peter slammed his fist down on the armrest of Lucy's throne.**

"**Hey don't go hitting that!" Edmund cried.**

"**That she went back home!" Lucy yelled pushing his fist away. "She went back home and told me to tell when I knew she was gone."**

"**Home? Why would she go back?" Edmund asked. "Especially without telling us at least? That sounds like a lie to me."**

**Peter and Lucy both looked at Edmund. "Why would she go back without the Professor? Even Susan couldn't think of a good enough lie to tell McCredy! She may have told Lucy she was leaving but I bet she's still in Narnia at least." **

"**No!" Lucy shook her head. "She said she was going home and I believe her!"**

"**Like Susan would trust you with a secret!"**

"**More trusting than you!"**

**As the two bickered, the high king feared the worst. **_**What if the White Witch has Susan? No! The reports must be a lie! She is dead, killed by Aslan himself! Susan.**_** When he thought her name, his stomach curled into a ball. He had to find her, not only to see if she was alright but **_**know she was alright. **_

_**Having his first bit of strength since the night, Peter whirled to the guardsmen at the door. "Get several armed and readied men to form search parties to find Queen Susan, but spare some to stand and guard the castle in case of a siege by the White Witch."**_

_**The two guards saluted him then hurried off in two directions. One to the armory and another to the general's quarters. Peter then turned to his siblings. **_

"_**We know Susan better than anyone here, don't we?" the two shook their heads in agreement. "Then let's find her!"**_

_**Dashing to each of their rooms to gather what little supplies they had, Edmund and Lucy had responded to the excitement much faster and with more heart that Peter did. He already had his sword by his side and that was all he really needed or so he guessed. **_

_**As he waited for them, he couldn't help but go back to his own personal aguish. He was tired, he was hungry, but most of all he was confused beyond anything he had every been before. He knew deep down his heart wouldn't allow him to love someone that he should rightfully love. It was more than that, he was being robbed his sanity and at the same time the one thing that seemed right in the world to him. **_

_**It wasn't like he didn't know other girls, he did! He was quite popular in school and it wasn't like that one day he woke up and decided to feel this way. He had always…found Susan to be less apart of his family but at the same time more than his family. She had always been the one playing by herself even though she had brothers and a sister. She had always seemed…not one of them, but at the same time she was. It was odd, it was horrible and it was killing him at the same time as it was making him whole. **_

_**Concluding that no matter how much he thought about it, nothing would soothe him. He then gripped his sword until his knuckles turned white, it was a bitter sweet pain.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The night had come swiftly and enclosed the Witch and the Queen of Narnia in what felt like a damp cold blanket. Susan didn't know why she had followed Jadis to the ruins of some lost Narnian castle; the witch's invite had been brief and more of a command than an offer. It started to rain soon after they arrived; Jadis flicked a fire into existence.

Feeling the pressure, Susan spoke. "Is this where you live?"

The ice Queen rolled her eyes, "When you're an outcast you really don't have a place to live."

"Oh," quietly replied Susan. Looking across the fire, Susan carefully eyed Jadis who stared simply into the fire. Her eyes danced along with the flames; even though Susan knew her distaste for the warmth she seemed intrigued by it at the same time. It was very odd to be sitting across from the one person who you had always believed would kill with the first chance to do so. Jadis was like a ghost of her former self, it was clearly to see that after her death it was a long road to living again.

"Do you fear me still?" Jadis voice caught Susan's ears.

"What do you mean I-"

"Are you afraid of me?" she snapped. "It's a simple enough question even for you to understand."

"I understand it perfectly!" Susan snapped back. "Listen, I don't rightfully know the extent of how I feel about anything anymore so it would kind of you to stop asking such personal questions!"

Jadis smirked, "I see."

Susan had been raised better than to yell at an adult even if that adult was a witch.

"I'm sorry."

Jadis eyes widened, "You apologize to me, and of all people in the whole of Narnia you mutter an apologetic word to me?"

"Well, you have been nice to me..." Susan stopped, hearing Jadis laughter which was hearty evil laugh but none-the-less a laugh.

"In all my lifetime, both of them mind you, I have never been remotely considered nice." Jadis smiled, and then which each hand held out her palms up she raised both up.

Candles, which were unknown by Susan, lit themselves. Where ever this castle was it now laid in shambles, Jadis had uncovered one of the few remaining intact rooms. It was sparsely furnished; she had an old table with a candle in the middle, an empty wooden bowl. What chairs she had were old stone ones, Susan suspected they once were thrones which in her mind that minor detail would please Jadis.

"Are you hungry?" her eyes went over to the table in which instantly the bowl filled with fruits.

"No I'm fine thank you." Susan sighed. She had set aside her bow and arrows and now sat in the stone seat with her knees up where her face could rest on them. She stared deeply into the fire. She felt like she was on the edge of danger but at the same time she felt safe and like the fact that she was with someone who knew nothing about her.

The silence between them was comforting; neither knew what to say and had nothing really to say. Jadis concentrated on the fire, while Susan's eyes began to lower.

"I don't have beds here." Jadis stood up and went to the table. There she materialized a glass pitcher and it was a dark red liquid. Susan then watched a matching glass goblet form before her on the armrest of the throne.

Pouring Susan the wine, she looked her over. She had gotten quiet taller since the last she saw her, she had filled out a little more and was well on her way to womanhood. Her hair was dark and past her shoulders, her eyes however told a different story. She was hiding something, and out of old curiosity she wondered if it had anything to do with her.

Jadis would never admit defeat, she wasn't caring, she wasn't nice and she certainly wasn't going down in history as the Witch who turned good. It wasn't a fact anymore that she was either good or bad, she simply was alive and that's all she wanted. She had sought shelter in the ruins of old, and now she currently was housing one of the four children who saw to her demise. The thought had crossed her mind that she could easily kill this child, take a little bit of revenge but she didn't want to.

Susan sipped at the wine, she made no objections for the simple knowledge that she wine and warmth would surely put her to sleep; the stone throne was already getting comfortable as she sipped more and more. Then she caught Jadis staring at her.

"If you still magic food, wine and cups why can't you make a bed?" she asked. "You do sleep don't you?"

"I can," she let the pitcher pop out of existence. "But I won't. I don't stay here long and if I need to leave in a hurry I'd rather not have to clean up after myself now would I? Being content with that you have is a lesson you need to learn."

Susan scoffed, "And what do you know about being content with what you have? Last I remembered it was you trying to take over Narnia when it rightfully wasn't yours."

The fire flickered brighter, "I've left the past where is should be and I suggest you do that same. Don't get lofty thoughts that just because I haven't done away with you yet doesn't mean I am on the side of good, girl. I am neither and that is end of that discussion."

"Why have you brought me here then?" Susan sat her straight and tipped the rest of the wine into the fire. "I am thankful for what you have done, but I want to know the truth behind it all."

"There is no truth, I did not pity you and this is not a trap to capture you. This is where I live and it was beginning to grow dark and rain. Honestly, I was shocked to see you follow me and ask no questions until we got here."

Susan sulked, Jadis was right. Susan had blindly followed her to the castle and now was judging Jadis for her actions. She didn't have to come, and it was clear that Jadis was not looking for a war as she once did.

"Can I ask you something...Jadis?" she said with a hint of a smile curling her lips. The White Witch smirked then nodded her head. "Have you ever had a friend?"

Jadis smiled, "I can for one night."

***

What had seemingly turned into a mild Narnian spring rain quickly had set the search parties at bay. Peter, having excused any sort of guardsmen, had found a poor excuse for a cave and did his best to provide for Lucy and Edmund. They, being silenced by the storm, had found enough wood for a couple fires and have smartly packed salted meat, bread and cheese.

"Do you think Susan is some where safe?" Lucy asked poking the fire with a stick. She had asked it a hundred times, but neither of the boys had the heart to deny her an answer.

"C'mon were talking about bossy old Susan." laughed Edmund. "Of course she is some where safe; she's probably in a better place than we are. Don't worry about her, I'm sure she's the one worried about us."

Peter stood watch at the cave's entrance, his sword was out and he leaned on it as his eyes scanned the area around them. He was scared that their searching was useless; there had been sign of either Susan or The White Witch. Messenger eagles had dropped word to them from the castle and with each unrolling of parchment his held his breath. Written by Tumnus, he quickly read to find if there was any word of a sighting but nothing.

He was torn, he wanted desperately to find Susan but then he didn't what he would do after. No words came to mind, no actions, nothing he just wanted to know she was okay or as okay as she possible could be.

_What must she think about me?_ he thought to himself. _I kissed her! Her own brother…and then I ran, I ran away but what else should I have done! It's a sin, a mortal abomination! Clearly she felt the same, she ran away but she ran away for good. _

_Edmund came up behind him offering a canteen. "Is there something more to this than her running away?" _

_Peter's muscles tensed at his question, "Isn't that enough? Not to mention that Jadis could also be back and even worse if she has Susan." _

"_I understand that but," Edmund stopped sensing that it was fruitless to continue. "I'm sure we will find her the Professor said before we left that she probably just needed some fresh air to think about things. I know how she didn't want to come back to Narnia and all." _

"_I don't know Ed." sighed Peter, looked down at his brother he gave him a re-assuring smile. "It'll be alright though."_

_Edmund followed Peter's gaze, "Do you think she's back?"_

_Peter noted the uneasiness in Edmund's voice. "Like I said, it'll be alright."_

"_Lucy seems a bit lost with out her." Edmund caught glimpse of Lucy falling asleep cuddled in blankets she had packed. "I mean if we don't find her-"_

"_We will alright!" Peter hissed. "I'm in charge and we'll find her!"_

"_Okay okay!" Edmund went back in the cave. _

_The storm had settled but Peter kept watch all night. He wanted to go and sleep by the fire but something in him told him to keep watching. Dosing for several minutes he woke to the dark, the fire had long extinguished and he heard the snores of his siblings. He then decided to join them, he knew the morning was almost upon them and it would be a tiresome second day._

_Jadis's fire burned brightly as the two sat beside one another in the stone chairs. Blue streaks jumped madly the Witch's face would change from one expression to the other. She had never been so enthralled before, the girl before her had spilled her heart out to her. She had never actually talked with anyone before, she had never listened to anyone before either. She stayed silent until Susan would stop between her rambling she would either poor more wine or offer her something to eat. _

_After Susan had finished they both sat there in silent astonishment. Jadis chose her words carefully before she responded. "You talk about this as if you know that what you feel is wrong, however there is the prophecy."_

_Susan looked lost. "Prophecy? What Prophecy?"_

"_The one about you stupid girl," Jadis scoffed. "The prophecy in which two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would come to Narnia and become The Kings and Queens."_

"_That clearly has nothing to do with what I just told you!" _

"_It was your destiny to come through to this world, don't you see? If it was not so then you were not the chosen ones. If you were not supposed to be one of the four then you would have never found the door that linked us. Destiny brought you here and not being a blood relative to those who also were the chosen four has nothing to do with it."_

_Susan sat bewildered by the Witch's words. "You wouldn't have gotten through, you were meant to be with them. You are apart of them, if that was not so then you and I would not be sitting here."_

"_Listen," Jadis's voice turned soft. "It's alright to be scared and unknowing. Never run from what you don't understand." _

"_What am I supposed to do?" Susan whimpered, a tear falling from her cheek. _

_Jadis waved her hand, the tear was swept away in an instant. "Sleep for now, tomorrow you go home."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

** Wow, it is amazing to think that years have passed since I last updated this story. I received an email the other day saying that someone added it so they could be notified when it was updated and shocked to see that it was still being read! After re-reading what I have written, I hope I can keep up with the pace! Thank you all! **

Upon waking Peter felt the immense soreness from sleeping on the cold stone floor of the cave. Glancing around him, he noted that Lucy sat up but with her back to him and Edmund was already stationed at the entrance.

"Morning," Edmund spoke with little enthusiasm in his voice. "We haven't heard anything since dawn; even then they had seen nothing of either of them."  
Peter's eyed darted from the entrance to deeper within the cave. Lost and without a plan for their next move he decided to do something he hadn't before.

"What do you think we should do?"

The question hung in the air for the younger siblings to grasp. Lucy blinked a few times and then stood with the courage she had mustered on her shoulders.

"We will find her! I think we would truly know if she had left Narnia and I think she is still here."

Though young and small, Peter knew of the wise queen that dwelled within her. He looked into her eyes and remembered when they had once been the elder kings and queens, her eyes had kept its' youth. Her faith in her family sparked the dormant determined flame deep within him, bringing up his sword the blade swept hard across the stone. The zing it created echoed in the cave.

"The storm last night probably did stop her. It's not exactly a short walk from the castle to the lamp-post." Edmund said reassuring the others and himself. The others shook their heads in agreement, eating what little food they had left the hurried it down with little water and set out in the day's new light.

Surprisingly, the three found that they had traveled further than expected. In the forest they heard the birds sing their morning praises to the sun; while each kept silent they looked in every direction for a sign of Susan. Neither had a clue what the sign could be but something was driving them to find it. Even though their hunt was feeling fruitless, Peter could not help but admire the land around him. He truly felt in his being that this place was a second home to him and honestly could not answer on which was his true home. In this world he felt the magic surge through him, a knowing of belongingness over took him while in Narnia. It was too strong of feeling to shake, even though he would admit that at the moment his emotions were not exactly to his understanding.

Looking to his siblings that coursed the path before him, he noted that their strength became his own but at the same time he felt weak for what loomed over him. He hoped that it concealed and they detected nothing, but Edmund was not as young and naïveté as Lucy. He knew that something else was going on; true he may just be thinking it was sibling rivalry but to tell him the truth would be too much for the young king to bear. Peter's stomach lurched at the thought of the truth that he dare nor speak or say within his thoughts. He wished they had never left the comfort of the old Narnia, the one they had grown up in. He was sure of himself than; nothing faltered or broke him down. He recalled not feeling the way he did towards Susan then, but as she said 'Narnia is a place for forgetting.' It was as though Narnia took something from you and filled you with something else. You came to Narnia one way but would leave another. He loved the kingdom with much of his heart could allow, but from the moment they fell back into their own world everything had changed.

Peter, upon their return, thought they would be wiser and seasoned to life. When really they plopped right down where they started and more confused than before. Still, even if his heart and his mind could not settle, he needed to find her to at least ease one problem in his life. Coming up in an embankment the children heard the rushing of water. Soon they saw the white froth of the rapids and decided to take time to sit and rest.

"Do you think she knows we are searching for her?" Lucy asked, hoping for one of them to answer. "When we do find her I hope she doesn't get angry at me." She added meekly.

"She'll probably be mad at all of us, Luce." Edmund chimed in as he filled his canteen in the river. "I don't recall this patch of Narnia, Pete you have a clue where we might be?"

Jolting him awake from his tormented thoughts, Peter ran Edmund's question through his brain. "I don't. Traveling through the night I lost track…I do believe this is a branch of the main river in Narnia, following it would bring us to some of the ruins left after war."

Each shook their heads while details of the war entered their minds. Edmund, as if the idea struck him across his face, he bolted upwards waving a finger.

"That's where Jadis would be I bet! You know that old cow is hungry for what she had! That's all she bloody has left!"

"We are out here looking for Susan not the Witch." Peter said levally He began to twist his sword into the ground as he thought deeply. He was so lost but had to stay his composure for the sake of his siblings and for the safety of the kingdom. His young heart was aching while his equally young mind fought for the next move. Jadis was far from his worries but even so he knew that the kingdom that looked to him for guidance would rather a hunt for a witch than a missing queen.

A sly smile etched away across the pale stone face of Jadis. She watched the young queen sleep, her chest rise and fall. Every intake of breath Jadis felt jealousy for such a heavy sleeper, no less enjoying pleasant dreams despite the information she divulged last night. Jadis was very familiar with jealousy but to resent someone for sleeping had brought her to a new low. Missing the comfort of her beloved cold surroundings, she doused the lasting flames with the close of her eyes. Truthfully if she could have anything back that she had lost she would want the endless snow and ice, perhaps not it covering all but her own mountain top seemed dutifully owed to the once proud queen. Even now with her anger towards the tiny kings and queens of Narnia all the old witch longed for was sanctuary fit for her icy being. She would never get the revenge she once allowed to consume her soul, all she could hope for now was to quietly slip into the background of Narnia and be lost to it forever.

The smoke from the fire swirled around the two of them and soon caused Susan to stir awake. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she caught sight of the witch sitting across from her staring her down.

"You could have gotten me up if you wanted." Susan said noting the extinguished fire.

" Sleep is a luxury only some can afford," Jadis said waving a hand to a stone turning it into a water basin. "Wash your face; I suggest you get prepared for the day ahead."

"Is that a hint?" Susan gave a little smile but did as the witch said. Dipping her hands into the basin she quickly pulled them back. "This water is freezing!"

"You expected something else?" her tone was as icy as the water.

"I'm trying to learn to not expect anything anymore." The young girl replied, again dipping her hands in the water she let the frigid water wake and renew her. Drying her face with a layer from her skirts again the witch and young queen sat across from one another. The fire was no more and Jadis had turned the stone back to its former state.

"Jadis," Susan could hardly look into her eyes. "I don't know what I should do."

The old witch straightened her back and cast her view to Susan's pleading face. "You dare ask someone who once wanted you dead? Honestly, I will tell you I want no revenge for I have learned it's a bitter taste you will drink till your own demise. Silly girl, you cannot ask advice from me. Look at what my choices have brought me! Ruins! I gave you shelter in my own collapsed life and therefore cannot offer you useful word. Spare me the torment and find your own way in this world or another."

Susan took her words in slowly, sipping at each phrase and with each gulp it was a hard swallow. Here before her sat a witch whose entire goal in life had left her helping one of the people she had loathed and tried to kill with every fiber in her being. Susan realized that no matter the choice you make down the line you may end up exactly the opposite of what you intended. It was a cruel realization that no one could give her the answer she wanted to hear, even if she had no idea what she wanted anymore.

The lump that had been in her throat for ages lessened, "I cannot control my life."

Jadis, hearing what Susan had said, look astonished. "What?"

"I can't control it!" Susan said almost gleefully. "You thought you controlled everything including your hatred when now I see even you have faltered. Blaming myself for how I feel and why I feel this way was my biggest mistake….I see it now."

"A lesson some usually do not learn until they've hit the bottom." Jadis said closing her eyes. Susan finally saw what had happened to the witch before her. Her own mistakes had led her to finally see the big picture and now wanted nothing more but to survive. Susan's life flashed before her eyes, memories beforeNarnia captured her and her family, memories of days that were lost as they fell from the wardrobe. They surged within her and filled her with a power she had never felt before. The power to overcome her fears, her doubts and pain.

Small tears streamed down her smiling face as everything that once plagued her melted away to leave her happy and whole. Wiping them away she caught the eyes of the witch narrowed in her direction. They shared the silence that surrounded them.

"Jadis...will you help me?" Susan swallowed as she felt like she was about to make a deal with the devil. "I need to know something."

Curiosity flicked in her eyes, "What could you ask of me?"

The witch watched as Susan's hands felt for her throat then lower to grasp a necklace. Unclasping it she held it up the in the sun's light. "Can you tell me where I come from?"

Jadis paused and contemplated what she being asked to do, the girl dangled the bauble yet the witch knew this was an important thing for her to ask. Helping was something Jadis had never done and with it she weighed out its consequences. "What does it mean to you? Will you grant me a wish as well?"

"A wish for a witch," Susan smiled at the thought, "What would you want in exchange?"

"A past for a future." Jadis smiled. "I give you your past and you'll give me my future. Declare me a mountain that I can call my own and I shall never leave it. A promise from me that I will never want anything more than freedom."

The request tossed in Susan's mind. She exactly wasnt in any place to declare any decree and one that favored enemy one in Narnia. Peace was something any kingdom could want, in Narnia or her other kingdom. Susan had a thought that she would have to wage her own war with her siblings to keep this promise with Jadis, but she was ready to take lead with her life.

"With what power I hold I will sway the others to do so." she said slowing. With that said she watched Jadis smile and hold out her hand. Tossing up the locket it floated to her hand and hovered.

The witch made it turn over and over, she inspected and it turned faster and faster. "How did you get this?"

"My parents gave it to me, if you open it their pictures are inside." she replied sounding a little confused. "They probably bought it somewhere and had my named engraved?"

"No...it's not as simple as that..." Jadis was truly intrigued as she let the trinket spin around above her hand. Standing up with both hands she held them on either side as the necklace spun and began to glow. "This is magic!"

The light begain to turn green and finally flashed to cast its glow in a bright green light. Susan quickly covered her eyes then as she felt the light dim she looked to see the witch's blonde hair floating out from her head and her eyes large and fixed on the necklace that now was completely shining but starting to cause a swirling mass of vapor. Another surge of light it cracked and the vapor swirled to begin to form figures that slowly created into better detail.  
The witch and queen saw these once blurry smokey figures form into a hunched black figure in the rain coming up upon a door. Susan could barely breathe as this sight before her took place and painted a window into something like watching a movie on the big picture screen. She looked closer and closer until the vapor formed the door better, she gasped as she realized what was going on. The door was her own, the door to her home in England. The black hunched figure held up a skinny and frail looking arm as the hand knocked violently on the door. It opened to show her parents shocked faces to the creäture in the rain. They both watched as her parents mouthed open and formed words but you could hear nothing. Then the hunched figure stood straight and the black cloak fell to show a lovely but thin woman with long black hair.

Susan then heard Jadis gasp and bring a hand to her open mouth. Her eyes were wide but now her look was in fear. Susan looked back to the vision to see the dark headed woman with a sad face and teary eyes hold up a bundle of blankets and beg her parents on her knees. Her father looked to her mother who with shaking arms take hold of the bundle. With the lady still on her knees she tore a necklace from her neck. It was a long chain with a round charm that looked like it was woven silver and it wrapped over a glowing light. As Jadis had done with her own necklace, that woman held her hand out and the necklace spun and flashed the green light but now it changed into a locket.

"Did you see that light?" Edmund's voice sounded from a nearby tree. Peter had been busily watching the ground to plan his next step and missed whatever the light was that he spoke of. "It came from over there where that thicket of trees are!"

"What could make a green light like that?" Lucy called from far behind them both. She had been gathering water from the creek.

"Give you one guess!" Edmund yelled to them both as he produced his sword and held it high. Peter sensed his brother's eagerness and knew that only one person they knew that could magic up a flash of light like that.

"We'll go around it and see if we can take her from the side!"

The vision, as fast as it formed, was already gone and all that remained from it was the locket hovering in the air with a light greenish glow around it. Both Jadis and Susan had said nothing and now catching their breaths. Susan noticed the single tear that fell down Jadis's sharp cheek.

"Who was that woman!" Susan cried to the witch who eyes still wide stared at the locket as it glowed in front of her.

"It cannot be!" Jadis hissed her eyes still teary but none dared flow. "It cannot be!"

"I do not understand! Was that...my mother?"

Jadis let out a cry, and gripped her stomach. "You cannot be!"

"Tell me!" Susan ran to Jadis and gripped both her wrist and shook them. "Keep your promise to gain mine!"

The witch gasped her air, and narrowed her hateful eyes at Susan in disgust. She tried to gain her composure but it was very hard after what she had seen. She looked into Susan's eyes and that's when Susan went blank yet kept her hold on to the witch.

The woman's eyes, Susan thought and recalled the vision. It's details were fuzzy at first but when it showed close up the woman as her cloack fell she remembered her eyes. The same eyes were now staring back at her shocked face.

"Who is she!" Susan yelled.

"MY SISTER!" Jadis roared and pulled her arms to her and broke the hold that she held on her. "In the beginning when I was claiming Narnia as mine she formed up against me and with Aslan. She dared to go against her blood and so I saw that her blood spilled!"

Tears now fell from the cold witch's eyes as she recoiled and fell to sit in the broken stone throne. She cried and held her stomach. "In the beginning it had lasted for years, she fought me for so long how was I to know she had a child."  
Susan could not believe the sight before her, the vision had shown her more than what she had anticipated and now watched as the witch cried for her sins. Susan thought of her parents, those who raised her how their scared faces took in the baby without a question, the woman's begging was enough for them to see she truly needed their help. They had no idea where she had come from, nor what magic they had witnessed which had set their family in Narnia's history.

_ "It was your destiny to come through to this world, don't you see? If it was not so then you were not the chosen ones. If you were not supposed to be one of the four you would have never found the door that linked us. Destiny brought you here and not being a blood relative to those who also were the chosen four has nothing to do with it."_

Jadis's words rang in Susan's head. Susan was meant for Narnia, Narnia was hers before she even knew it existed, her blood was of Narnia. She had fulfilled her mother's duty by protecting it from her sister and now her secret was free.  
"How could I have not seen her face in yours" she heard Jadis say, when looking down she saw her staring at her. "You found your way home even when she had locked you away from it."

"SUSAN!" they both heard someone yell and each noted the young man's voice. The trees began the rustle and leaves crunch, there before the broken witch and reclaimed young queen stood the three strong each flourishing a sword.

"Has she hurt you!" Peter yelled as he rushed to Susan, keeping his sword pointed at the witch with one arm, with the other he reached out for her. Susan, forgetting her their troubles from before, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Edmund and Lucy rounded and kept their brother's side and kept their eyes narrowed at Jadis who sat speechless.

"We were so worried!" Lucy said hugging Susan.

"Why are you here?" Edmund kept his distance and watched Jadis.

Jadis gained some of her composure back and rose to loom over the young kings and queens. She had wiped away her tears and she kept her eyes on Susan's. "I should ask you the same but I know at least why one of you are."

The three saw that Jadis was staring at Susan, Peter turned his gaze to her. "What's happened?"

"So much..." her words trailed. "I-I-"

"Tell them!" Jadis roared then took it upon herself. With her wicked hands she flung them to the still floating necklace and forced it to show its true story again.

The vapor came back and Susan found herself yet again in the grips of a past she never knew existed. This time she took the time to detail out her mother as she formed before her. A ghost of a sister to the woman who had tried to kill her and the people she loved dearly. Now she watched as Edmund and Lucy fought in their minds to understand what they saw, and Peter's stunned face to see his parents take the bundle that he now understood was never a product of his own parents. He saw their shocked faces take in the wreckage of the woman who pleaded at their doorstep, a victim that they knew not what of. Each child noted the woman whose hood had fallen back to show a different version of the woman they had grown to hate, yet saw her dark hair match that to Susan's.

The vision closed again but this time the pendant fell to the ground and the green glow died. Peter felt Susan's grip on his shoulder as he still held her in his arm and his sword had fallen to rest on the ground. The weight of his guilt released his heart as he was able to fully understand his feelings and what truths he had just learned. He never could have thought that his heart knew the truth before he did. He understood now that all those years ago their fate had been sealed the night Susan and the gift of Narnia had been given to his family. Before he had never truly believed that everything happens for a reason but now he felt that where he was supposed to be was with his family, Susan and Narnia.

"Susan's mother was the White Witch's sister!" Lucy cried staring at Jadis and Susan. "I always thought you didn't favor Mother or Father but...but..."

"This is wild!" Edmund cried still holding his sword drawn toward Jadis.

"And this is not a trick?" Peter asked, looking into Susan's face. "You believe this?"

"Yes," she breathed out and enjoyed its sound. "Mother told me in her last letter...that's why I've been so..."

"Jadis," Peter turned his attention to the White Witch. His arm released Susan and with both his hand he put his sword in the hilt. "What does this mean for you...for us?"

Taking what little power and lead in the situation as she could she would not deny him an answer. "The circle is complete. Narnia found a way for its lost daughter to find her beginning and give her an end. prophecies are not clear nor do we truly understand them till all is revealed."  
Susan smiled, she felt free and it was a feeling she had longed missed before her troubled days had began. All was revealed and it gave her answers she never knew she would want. Susan's hand fell by her side and found Peter's. She gripped it and held her head high.

"You kept your promise and I will keep mine." she looked to the others. "Jadis gave me my past and I will give her a future. She asked for a place to call her own, to keep to herself and wage no war toward Narnia again."

Lucy, Edmund, and Peter shocked by Susan's words looked to Jadis and understood. Taking his post as high king, Peter knodded his head. "Name what land you want and it will be decreed to be yours and no one elses. It will be etched in stone the promise made between a queen of Narnia and Jadis, the White Witch."

Jadis's eyes closed at the ending words, a smile swept across her face and what worry she had held vanished. Opening them her eyes now changed did not hold that hatred nor contempt for anything. Her sins washed away as her sister's last wish that her daughter survive the wrath of Jadis came true. "Know that you have found your place, Susan."

With her hand still locked in Peter's, her smile curving her lips, and her heart freed from all ache she spoke. "I do."


End file.
